A vertical semiconductor power switch may be provided by a vertical semiconductor transistor device such as a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) or an IGBT (Isolated Gate Bipolar Transistor) device. Since the device is vertical, contacts or electrodes are positioned on two opposing surfaces of the body of the device. Semiconductor power switches are typically packaged to form an electronic component which includes a rewiring structure which enables the two opposing surfaces of the switch to be electrically contacted from the outer contacts, e.g. pins, of the electronic component.
There is a general demand for increasingly miniaturized electronic components and/or increased performance from a package of a given size. This demand has lead to the development of electronic modules or so-called System-in-Packages which include several semiconductor components. The increasing miniaturization and performance of the electronic component has lead to a requirement for improved heat dissipation from the packages in order to avoid failure of the device due to over-heating. A consequence of these developments is an increase in the number of different types of package in which vertical semiconductor power devices are accommodated.